The Story of a Lifetime
by SeekingLove
Summary: Cassie Potter never thought she would be captured just to ask if she would save the world. I mean, that's crazy. Why couldn't have S.H.I.E.L.D just called? Fem!Harry Mistress of Death!Harry
1. Chapter 1

_A blinding white cup of steaming dark brown liquid. Some woman with crimson red hair with a cruel smirk. Him winking at me. Curiosity blooming in me. The almost black eyes of his falling shut. His body leaning to the right._

_Death…_

"NO!" I cried aloud, jolting awake from my distressed sleep. _He could __**not **__be dead! It is not possible! I just saw him. He was alive. It is not possible…_

Shock and fear were overwhelming me. I had never had a nightmare of that sort since the War. The bodies of my friends flashed by my eyes at the reminder, causing me to swallow. Even if he was a freaking _god_, he was my boyfriend. I was _allowed_ to worry about him, even more if several stones existed which were the only objects able to harm him. Maybe they could do something far, far worse than just cuts or stings. I had no idea. I only knew what he had told me.

My eyes searched through the room in which I was. _Wait…_ I froze, and my eyes grew large. _Why __am__ I not home in my bed, but in a freezing typical white interrogation room? And why is there a man using some sort of a technical device sitting across me?_

A dark-skinned middle-aged man was sitting in front of me. The only thing separating me from him was a metal table. Leaning forward, I studied him carefully. If things were to go wrong I could always 'shadow' my ass out of there but… it seemed to me things had already gone _past _wrong. That fact interested me _very much_ because I had not done anything _bad_. So, why exactly was I captured?

The man had a black eye-patch on his right eye surrounded by deep pink scars. I almost shuddered. Whatever or whoever had caused _that_ was most likely killed by now… most likely by him. A long black – _What was with him and black?_ - trench coat covered his shoulders. Those were the only objects on him which caught my eye.

My eyes slid from him over to the small area in which I was. There was not much to say about it. White walls which reminded me of a mental hospital, an aluminium table keeping him and I apart, two sturdy metal chairs – one of which I was handcuffed to, I discovered in a second.

An ebony bang fell on my face and as a reflex, my hand rose to put it away, but I couldn't. I was confused. _Why can't I do it? _My eyes snapped down. A metal band was surrounding my right hand. Quite tightly, might I say? Confusion filled my mind.

"What?" The word slipped out of my mouth before I could even acknowledge it in my mind. My eyes widened. It was clear my reflexes were not the same since the War or the 'Incident' in Beacon Hills. I do not have much to explain. A serial killer group all of whom were supernatural creatures. Yeah. I am not even kidding.

However, the man did not do anything. He merely acted as though he was alone in the room. I had not fazed him. It was a pleasant surprise, honestly. The ignoring meant I was not a threat, a danger. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth.

"Why are you breathing out in as though I'm reassuring you of safety? You are not here because we just wanted you to. _No_. You're here because we _need_ you." His eyes lifted to mine, and I could not see any sign of comfort I am safe. It confused me, and bewildered me, and angered me all at the same time. _Why do they need me? How do they even know me? Maybe, they have knowledge of my powers and I. But why would they kidnap me just because of that? They could have just asked me, send an e-mail, a letter. ANYTHING!_

A sarcastic smirk curled my lips, and I snorted, "Oh, so just because you _need _me, you decide to freaking _abduct _me? You know, you could have called me. I understand you are some sort of an intelligence organisation which knows everything of me?" Leaning forward, I stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

His eyes flickered to mine before back to his 'tablet', I believe. My brows furrowed in confusion. I had seen something flash in his eyes, not pity or anger. No. It was something else, an emotion I could not really decipher.

"And I thought the only immortal teenager on Earth with unexplainable powers would help the planet she's living on?"

Immediately, I clammed up. It was not possible for a mere mortal, human, _muggle_ to know me and who I really was. A simple intelligence organisation who knew about supernatural creatures. _Interesting._

But at the moment, the only defence I had was lying my ass off or denying it _or _snapping at him. Considering my current mood predicted only storms and thunder, the last option was the best. Snapping at him.

A sarcastic smirk curled my lips, "Oh, so you are an intelligence organisation that stalks every single living being on Earth? Well, guess what?" I leaned forward with a cocked brow, "This single living being can get out of here out of that specific one's prison."

With a wicked grin, I snapped my fingers. My mind was silent, waiting for the wind to pick up, for a churning in the stomach to start, for the darkness to surround me. However, nothing happened. Everything and everyone was quiet. I was shocked. Not once had my powers had failed me before, but now? I was not so sure in my abilities.

But how? How did they - in lost of another word - 'disable' my powers? As far as I knew, I was the Mistress of Death, was I not? That title sort of implied I was sort of an important person with great powers? And there was only one of me. So, how come could they find anti-cure or something to my powers?

The man across me smirked, and his eyes flickered to mine. I could only see one emotion, joy. Oh, the happiness which must have come from the _victory _of me not able to get out of here. My eyes flashed at him in fury.

"Well, you see that you can't, so what are you going to do? Listen to me or be a prisoner. One gets you free, the other… Well, let's not think about that."

Being a prisoner could not be _that _horrible, but you never know. With _him,_ you could expect anything. He must have conquered a Voldemort or two. And perhaps, he would keep me here till someone will notice I am not aging, which would be _very _terrifying. He could cut me to pieces, do experiments on me, take my organs and blood, maybe he can even get my powers. So, yeah. Listening was the best option now.

I pursed my lips, and crossed my arms, "So, I'm _listening_? I thought you wanted me to know something?"

He just slid the tablet towards me on the table without another look, a glance or even a word. His eyes didn't even show any emotion, although I was sure victory was loud in his mind. With an eye-roll, my eyes flashed down at the technical device. Horror and chaos erupted in my mind. My mental shields fell down in shock and tens, hundreds, _thousands _of voices immediately invaded my thoughts.

'_Oh, shit. I forgot to report on the mission and Coulson is not looking at me with a friendly look.'_

'_Why is she staring at me like that? Crazy bitch.' _I bit my lip, trying to build the walls around mind as quickly as I could. The thoughts were starting to drive me crazy. My lips trembled, and I could feel my fingers digging into the skin of my hand. Flaming pain erupted in my palm, but I ignored it. His eyes studied me carefully. Apparently, me breaking down was very interesting.

'_God damn. I have never seen a cuter butt before. Just watch it go.'_

'_Ugh, I hate this suit. It's so tight. I never got it why we had to wear these.'_

With shaking fingers, I pushed back the tablet and at the same time, my mental shields were rebuilt. My eyes flashed up at his, and with a quiet – and trembling – voice I speak up, "Take that back where you found it. Destroy it. I. Don't. Care. Just… get rid of it. That's all I'm asking, only that."

I glance briefly at the photograph once again before swallowing bitterly. It was one of the stones Death had told me about, one of which could kill us both.

Silence filled the room at my statement. His eyes stared into mine in deep curiosity. Personally, I was trying not to look back at him. Instead, my eyes dug holes into the table separating us two. At that particular moment, it was as though… as though he could see into my soul with mere look. It was that intense for me.

I noticed a pair of dark-skinned hands placing themselves on the table and the fingers crossing themselves. Trying to distract myself from him, my fingers started to tap on the table in different various rhythms.

"It's called the Tesseract, a powerful object of energy we could manipulate." I sharply pulled in breath. That's what they say every time, each time a group of people discovers something like _that_, but instead they find themselves in oncoming battles. So, it happened again.

His eyes scrutinised me once again, however he made no notice of it and continued, "It's been taken by a god called Loki. A team has been called upon. We have dubbed them 'The Avengers', a group of extraordinary people who fight the fights we cannot." He took a pause before speaking again, his dark eyes flashed to mine, "_You _have been called upon."

"But why?" I could not help but to inquire. My brows scrunched together in puzzlement, "And how do you know of me?" If there was such an assembly, why was I never informed of it? I was in the group, was I not? So, why did I not know of it? It was all so very baffling.

A sly grin slid onto the man's face, and he dragged his finger across the tablet. A video started playing. Without meaning to, I leaned forward. The curiosity blooming inside me was all too tempting to resist. My eyes fell down to the mechanism, and in disbelief, my mouth fell open.

_A young man was sitting behind a table in an interrogation room far too similar to my own. He had dark, almost black hair and a skinny figure. His skin was pale, nearly white._

I recognised him right away, the second my eyes fell upon him. It was the man I loved with all my heart, Death. Well… He liked to be called 'Mason' and for a strange reason, it fit him. _Oh. _I realised something. So, the same party that was holding me as a prisoner, captured him. How _sweet_. They did not want us to be separated. All they care about was keeping young love.

Nevertheless, a worrying thought popped into my mind. What if they knew who he was? What would happen, then? I mean if they were _that _informed of us, they should be aware of all the god-deity-Death stuff. My mind was running at a speed of which I had not known it was capable. And all for a deity who had stolen my heart…

My attention returned to the man who all of a sudden gestured his head to the tablet, "Watch further," It appeared that they wanted me to see the whole video.

_A different man was sitting across him with dark brown hair and a receding hairline. He had a smile on his face which seemed a little too kind to believe it. His pale fingers were crossed on the table._

"_So, is this how we are going to do this? You're just going to ignore me while I ask you questions. Well, here is a picture, then. No questions. Just a picture." He tapped a technical device, which had been lying on the table _- I had not noticed it before. _A photo appeared on the tablet of an unconscious young woman with ebony-black hair and pale skin. _It was of me. I sharply caught my breath. What were they _doing_? In alarm, my eyes flashed to the man before back to Mason.

_His eyes grew large, and he murmured in despair, "What have you done?" The man paid no attention to him. "Perhaps, you will answer our questions now," he added with a calm voice._

_The boy chewed on his lip for a few seconds. He seemed to be thinking, contemplating different theories of how he was captured, how the man knew of him and her, mulling over how they could escape. It was all so __**strange**__ for them both._

"_Fine," he bit out, and his eyes flashed to the other's in buried rage, "I'll tell you everything you want to know __**if**__, __**only**_ _if you do something I desire. Only then."_

_The man sitting across from him sat in silence. His face revealed nothing. _It was as though he was waiting for something, a command or allowance or something like that. My brows scrunched together in thought. Why was he waiting? Couldn't he just say 'yes'? Or… My eyes widened in realisation. That man wasn't the boss. He was just an agent, I believed.

_Moments far too long to be mere seconds passed before he smiled, "Well, what do you want?" He must have received orders to agree from his heads._

_Mason studied him briefly as if he did not believe the sweet smiles and almost __**too**__ fast agreements to his terms. After a second of concern, he pointed a finger at the picture of the woman._

"_Her. I want you to keep her with you. __**As safe as you can**__," he stressed the sentence. _I bit my lip. Even in jail, he was taking care of me, even when he was gone and away from me. I was the most important person to him, and he was on the same level as Teddy for me. Oh, Teddy. What if they had captured him, too? Was he in one of these freezing cells, as well? I started to chew on my lip in distress.

"_Keep her sleeping as long as you can. She __**cannot **__be awake for the next six months. It will be far too dangerous for anyone, even for her __**and**__ me. You can do anything with me, just… Keep her safe." He quietened, leaning back in the chair._

Chaos erupted in my mind, and I could feel tears welling in my eyes. My head started spinning, and I grabbed hold of the table to keep from passing out. Why would he do that? Why would he want an agreement, a deal et cetera? Why was he doing this? Why would he keep me asleep? If the situation were dangerous, I would want to fight alongside _him_. I would want to help mankind, and save the world. That was all.

My mouth fell open in realisation, "_Oh_." So, that was why he wanted me to be in a coma, because he knew I would want all that and maybe even more… but also at the cost of more. I may lose more, befriend more people only to find out they were dead or would be in time.

"You stupid, stupid boy," I croaked out, biting my fist. That deal would assure he would be exposed, vulnerable. This organisation that had kidnapped us would find out he really was. If they discovered his powers, they would do experiments on him only to see how powerful his abilities were. It would be a _disaster_.

For all that time I spent freaking out and breaking down, the agent was silent. He wasn't _quiet_, he was _silent_. Not a word escaped his mouth, he didn't blink. It almost seemed as though he wasn't even breathing. A machine he was. He was to me, at least.

Distress built up in me. What would happen if they would not agree? I would join the group, what was it? The _Avengers_? Well, I would join it anyway. No matter what this organisation or Mason said. I believed he knew that. He was just trying to buy me time, but for what? Why was he trying to give me time? For what? What was its purpose? What was he doing?

"_Okay," the agent calmly spoke. He leaned forward, and crossed his fingers, "Okay. We will keep her in a coma for how long exactly?"_

"_As long as you believe is enough. Just make sure she won't be in danger the second she wakes up. That's all I need. Now, I understand you want to know of something?" Mason merely cocked an eyebrow, and let the other man talk. Not one word that came out of his face changed his face expression. Not a sentence, a question. He remained the same. A machine._

I wiped away a tear that had escaped from my eye, breathily croaking, "Oh, darlin'. What have you let them done to you? Don't be that man. Be yourself. Just… Mason."

After the agent asked all his questions Death, or Mason as he likes to be called, opened his mouth and answered each and every one of those. Word by word his voice started to mute in my mind. His mouth kept moving, but I heard nothing. I just couldn't believe it.

I really thought he would escape. Just snapped his fingers and transported to me before we 'shadowed' out of this hellhole, but now. He kept to the deal. Every little secret that had been between just the two of us were given away to a stranger to make sure I was safe. I didn't even know if I was grateful or furious. He was my boyfriend. He made an intelligence organisation swear to make sure I was kept safe, but all at the sacrifice of my secrets. I didn't know what to believe anymore.

The dark-skinned man in front of me carefully tapped on the tablet, stopping the video. His eyes studied as though he was trying to reveal all my secrets, which I'm pretty sure he already knew. However, a thought popped into my mind after watching the surveillance tape. Why was I awake?

I mean, the deal Mason had made stated that I was to be kept out of danger. I must not be fighting in battle, just unconscious. So, why exactly was I awake? Moreover, why did they show me the video? They just showed me the source of their information! There was absolutely no point in that.

"Uh," I started to speak. The silence in the room before I spoke was comforting, and now a bit uncomfortable. "Okay. So, you let me see the video. What for and why? And why am I conscious? Is the great big danger behind us?"

He ignored everything I said, and slid his finger on the device. A picture of a dark-haired pale man appeared on the screen. I had no clue of who he might be. Curiosity bloomed in me. Why were they showing me him, but paying no attention to me? This place was starting to tire my brain. So many questions and almost 0,1 of them answered.

"Who is he?" I inquired, leaning forward to see the photo better. If they were showing me him, what was its purpose? I was slowly starting to get pissed off at the so few answered questions.

"He is Loki, an Asgardian god. Just a few days ago, he managed to get inside a S.H.I.E.L.D research facility. The Tesseract was lost to him, along with a couple of our most dangerous prisoners, our best scientists and field agents."

I nodded, trying to process all the information before I realised I had not recognised the acronym. My brows furrowed, "S.H.I.E.L.D? What is that?"

The man smirked, and swung out his hands, "This. And if you would like to know what it means, go bug an agent. I'd like to know how many kids know what it actually stands for."

"_Okay_, but why am I here? I mean, you promised that I'd be kept safe. So, why did wake me up when a war is only staring? I thought the agreement stated I'd be in a coma till it ended. Am I wrong?"

"No," his eyes bore into me. He opened his mouth once again to say something, but I interrupted him, "So, why am I awake?"

"Because we needed you to be. There is a war coming, _yes_. But Earth doesn't have enough extraordinary people with powerful enough abilities to fight these battles which are coming ahead. We had no other option than to wake you and hope you would help," it seemed as though that sentence was very easy to say, almost as easy as drawing a simple line.

I held up a finger, "Yeah, but there is still two questions left to be answered." I smirked, and swung out my hands, well as much as I could with the handcuff, "When can I get out of this place?"

His eyes stared at me, lifeless and clear of emotion, "That is classified."

A sarcastic smirk slid on my face at that - they still weren't answering my questions - but I questioned him again, "Where is the man who told you everything about me?"

It seemed only his mouth would move, a machine he was, "That is classified."

I clenched my hands into fists. That was all they had said to me during the whole 'interrogation'. The man who was sitting across me knew how to talk without saying anything. And that fact infuriated me. I had no clue if Mason was all right or not, the Avengers were just people with powers who 'fight battles that we never could' yada yada ya. The only things certain was that I was a prisoner, only held to fight, they had experimented on me – explains why I could not use my powers. They found a 'cure'.

A sarcastic smirk slid on my face, and I lifted my head, "So, you can talk and talk and talk, and speak of absolutely _anything_, but if I ask for _one clear answer_, you shut off. Is that how things work here at _S.H.I.E.L.D_?"

He paid no attention to me, merely staring at me. It felt almost as though his eyes were boring into my _soul_, discovering every little secret Mason didn't know about. I raised my brows," Huh?"

The man all of a sudden stood up, and grabbed the tablet. He was still ignoring me, I realised. His eyes did not once meet mine. Emotionless, he raised his hand to his ear, and started talking… to someone freaking else than me.

"Prisoner Alpha 6 is still protesting. Sedatives are much needed."

My eyes lit up in flames at the _so sweet _gesture. Just keep me asleep till I agree to be their flippin' pet. I slammed my body forward, and I _roared _at him in all the _fury _that had been building up in me for the last minutes, "Is it policy to ignore everything the prisoners say, but pay attention to every single word that escapes your mouth? Just to make sure you keep them paying attention to _you_?"

My words did nothing to him. He merely turned around with his coat swirling around him, and walked out of the room. He truly was machine, I realised a second too late. Tears welled in my eyes. I stared hopelessly at the door. There was absolutely no hope of me escaping. All I could do was pray to the skies and all the gods.

A stinging pain suddenly erupted in my neck. My hand flew to cover it, but instead touched a metal _dart_? Confusion filled me. Why was there all of a sudden a dart in my neck? How did it even get in here?

My eyes started to droop. "Oh," I breathed out, the sleepiness starting to slowly win me over. They _had _sedated me, and now all they had was to wait until I was unconscious. My head started to spin, and darkness spread all across my vision.

"You… _bastards_," I managed to spit out before my eyelids fell closed, and my head hit the cold metal table. From a distance, I could hear someone talking, _"What shal – we do – she is a threat – sir – respectfully, I disagree..." _It was all I could hear before the darkness finally claimed me, but all I could think about was Mason. Why had they not answered my question about him? Was there something wrong?

There was, wasn't it? There was always something wrong with one of us, and the other was left in peril. It was just how it was. Oh, haven't I told how we are? Whoops, sorry. I am the Mistress of Death – which I have already told you. He is Death, _yes_, the god, and we are a couple– and I have already told you about that as well. However, I still haven't told you my _name_. So, here it goes.

I am Cassandra Amelie Potter-Black, the Girl-Who-Lived, the killer of the famous wizard Voldemort slash Tom Riddle Junior, and the adoptive mother of Teddy Lupin. Yeah, that's a lot of titles, but you should remember only two. I mostly let people call me 'Cassie', and the fact you know me as the mother of Teddy is good, too – if you know him from school, that is usually.

So, let's venture into the story of a lifetime… or that one time I met two gods from a place in the sky called Asgard, a man who had the brains of Einstein, Steven Hawking and many other geniuses together, a soldier who had been asleep for over seventy years, but had the soul of a young man, a woman who only desired to be free again of her past, a deaf archer who had the eyes of a hawk, a scientist whose deepest fear was himself, and my real true self.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So... What do you think? It was pretty bad, right? I mostly finished it today - cause I was too lazy, but anyway. Please tell me what you think. Really hoping you will like it.  
><strong>

**Next chapter is coming in a long time. Maybe days, weeks, months, not into years, though. No. I'm not that bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

It has been long enough. I fear I may not ever finish the sequel for 'Death is Only the Beginning' whether it be the rewrite or the original story. There is simply not enough inspiration, will to finish, need to continue in me.

And because of those reasons, I will delete both of the sequels to 'Death is Only the Beginning' sometime this year (before that I will publish the few chapters I wrote for the original story that I abandoned). It will probably piss a lot of people off, but I really do not care. I am too tired of trying to mess with the Harry Potter/Avengers/Teen Wolf fanfic.

Of course, I may publish a few chapters of other stories. I am currently working (trying to work) on a Vampire Diaries story. There is a Hunger Games one-shot on my profile that I might continue, an Avengers chapter in my Word documents, but that is about it all.

I wish you a good night/day/morning/evening/afternoon.

Goodbye for now.

UPDATE:

GUYS, I MEAN I WILL DEFINITELY DELETE THIS. IT IS JUST THE MATTER OF TIME. I KNOW I WILL NOT FIND INSPIRATION FOR THIS.

THE END.


End file.
